Catalin International
Catalin International is Ludussian international public television network owned by Catalin SRL. The channel broadcasts programmings from Catalin SRL for Ludussians living outside Ludussia. History Catalin International was launched on December 4, 1995. On October 4, 1999, Catalin International was renamed as Luduzia International. On June 14, 2004, Luduzia International was renamed as Catalin Ludussia and rebranded created by British design company English & Pockett. On October 6, 2008, Catalin Ludussia was changed as on-screen bug and position at 20:00 UTT. (the grey "Catalin" and the red "Ludussia" to the full white logo with black shadow) On November 30, 2008, Catalin Ludussia was switched to the widescreen format. On November 1, 2010, Catalin Ludussia was changed the idents and enlarged in SD simulcast for idents. (4:3 to the 16:9) On March 5, 2018, Catalin Ludussia was reverted as Catalin International and stopped the 4:3 picture format as part of Catalin SRL's rebranding effort. On February 2, 2019, Catalin International was starting test transmissions for HD simulcast until 20:00 UTT from Catalin Trei HD. On June 1, 2019, Catalin International HD broadcasts test card all day until November 4, 2019, first was ETV+ in Dekania, second was Tele 2 in Scretonia, third was Sky in Vidagly, others was UPC in Normalia, Cyfrowysatelitarny in Czeland, Cyfrowy+ in Erdetia and Winkom in Neltody. On November 4, 2019, Catalin International was launched in high-definition simulcast. Programmings Current programming *''#Creativ'' *''360° Geo'' *''Adevăruri despre trecut'' (Live from Catalin Unu) *''Anierica mea'' *''Articolul VII'' *''Avocatul dumneavoastră'' *''Câștigă Luduziă!'' (Live from Catalin Doi) *''Cine ești dumneata, cu adevărat, domnule'' *''Constructorii de visuri'' *''Corespondent Catalin International'' *''Dăruiește, Luduziei'' *''Descălecați în Carpați'' *''Destine că-n filme'' (Live from Catalin Doi) *''Diasporadar'' *''Discover Ludussia'' *''Drag de Luduziă mea'' *''Drumul aproape'' *''Drumul lui Leșe'' *''Drumul succesului'' *''Exclusiv în Luduziă'' *''Fan/Fun Urban'' *''Ferma'' *''Gala Umorului'' *''Garantat 100%'' *''Interviurile Catalin International'' *''Investiți în Luduziă!'' *''În grădina Danei'' *''Jurnal Anierica'' *''La un pas de Luduziă'' *''Luduziă 9'' (Live from Catalin Unu) *''Luduziă Turistică'' *''Lumea și noi'' *''Matinalii'' (Live from Catalin Trei) *''Memorialul durerii'' *''Minutul de agricultură'' *''Natură și aventură'' *''Obiectiv comun'' *''Observatori la Parlamentul Anierican'' *''Ora regelui'' *''Pescar hoinar'' *''Politică și delicatețuri'' (Live from Catalin Unu) *''Punctul pe azi'' *''Regatul Sălbatic'' *''Reportajele Catalin International'' *''Sincronis, capitală culturală aniericană'' (Live from Catalin Trei) *''Știrile Catalin'' (Live from Catalin Unu) *''Teatru TV'' *''Tezaur folcloric'' *''Un doctor pentru dumneavoastră'' *''Vorbește corect!'' Logos Catalin International (1995-1998).png|First logo (December 4, 1995 - December 14, 1998) Catalin International logo 1998.png|Second logo (December 14, 1998 - October 4, 1999) Ludussia International (2000-2004).png|Third logo (October 4, 1999 - June 14, 2004) Catalin International logo 2010.png|Fourth logo (June 14, 2004 - August 28, 2017) Catalin Unu International logo 2017.png|Fifth logo (August 28, 2017 - March 5, 2018) Catalin International (2018-.n.v.).png|Sixth logo (March 5, 2018 - February 25, 2019) Catalin International HD (Februari 2019).png|Temporary HD logo (February 2, 2019) Catalin International (2019-.n.v.).png|Seventh logo (February 25 - April 22, 2019) Catalin International (April 2019 - .n.v.).png|Current logo (April 22, 2019 - present) Catalin International HD (Septembar 2019 - .n.v.).png|Current HD logo (November 4, 2019 - present) Category:Catalin SRL Category:International television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania Category:Television channels in Scretonia Category:Scretonia Category:Television channels in Vidagly Category:Vidagly Category:Television channels in Normalia Category:Normalia Category:Television channels in Czeland Category:Czeland Category:Television channels in Hoprovratia Category:Hoprovratia Category:Television channels in Toskinia Category:Toskinia Category:Launched in 1995